


Sharing is Caring

by nightvalemeteorologist



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Chewie is a bergamasco shepherd, Multi, No Incest, Poly Relationship, They share Han, how do I even tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvalemeteorologist/pseuds/nightvalemeteorologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no excuses for this. I was going to make it smutty but it didn't turn out that way. </p>
<p>Leia figures out that Luke and Han like each other and suggests they share him. Modern AU where Luke and Leia share an apartment and  Chewie looks like this - http://www.allbigdogbreeds.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/Ortensia_di_Valle_Scrivia.jpg</p>
<p>This story is silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

Luke has been acting strangely lately, Leia is sure of it. He has been trying not to show it but she can tell something is bothering him. She tried asking him about it the other day but he just smiled and assured her that he's fine. But there has been a distance to him lately, long silences and sad smiles. His reluctance to open up has been even more concerning. 

Tonight, though, Luke seems happy. Leia is going out with a group of friends from work for a few drinks while Luke and Han binge watch horror movies. Luke introduced Han and Leia last fall and they have been dating for a few months now. Han has been spending more and more time at the apartment lately. At first, Leia wondered if that was the issue but Luke doesn't seem to have a problem with Han's presence in their apartment. In fact, he is usually his most relaxed and happy around his friend.

Han whistles when Leia walks out of her room, tugging a jacket on. “Looking good, babe.”

She rolls her eyes at his compliment. “Could you get your dog off my couch?”

“I don't think I can,” Han tells her, scratching Chewie behind the ears. The large shepherd makes a happy snuffling sound and spreads out between Han and Luke. 

“Yeah,” Luke agrees, “it's kind of just going to happen.”

“Oh, don't encourage him,” she teases her brother. “Okay, I'm off. I'll probably be late. Don't burn the apartment down while I'm gone.” Leia ruffles Luke's hair before leaning over to kiss Han. 

“Have fun, babe.” Han calls as she leaves.

Leia glances back at them one last time as she heads out the door. Han is sprawled out, legs splayed in front of him and arm thrown over the back of the couch. Luke is curled up on the other corner, half covered by Chewie and grinning at Han. He has a certain look on his face that makes Leia pause for a moment before closing the door behind her.

When Leia gets back that night, Luke and Han are asleep on the couch. The TV is on, the menu screen for Scream the only source of light in the room. Han is spread out, leaning back against the arm of the couch and legs splayed out. Luke is laying across him with Chewie asleep on the other end of the couch. She stops in front of the couch on her way to turn off the TV and looks at them for a moment. Happiness swells in her chest as she watches them, peaceful and relaxed together.

 

 

A few days later, Leia and Luke are just relaxing in the apartment together. Luke has been quiet all morning. Leia has been rolling something over in her mind and looking for the right time to bring it up.

“Do you have a crush on Han?” She asks bluntly as she drops onto the couch beside Luke.

Luke looks at her, surprised. “No,” he says after a moment, quickly looking away.

“Luke,” She begins tentatively, “You can tell me if-”

“No,” he interrupts, “I mean, it's not a crush. I'm in love with him.” He says this as though it is simple and obvious information.

“Oh.” Leia sits back, mulling this over. “For how long?”

“Since I first met him,” Luke says without having to think about it. “But, it's not a problem, though,” he adds quickly. “I'm fine with it, really.”

“Luke-”

“I wouldn't have introduced you if I wasn't-”

“Luke-”

“I mean it's not like he could ever feel the same way about me, so rea-”

“Luke! _Stop._ ” Leia grabs her brother by the shoulders, shaking him slightly. His mouth shuts and he looks back up at her bashfully. “I'm not mad. You don't need to defend yourself. Why didn't you tell me before?”

Luke shrugs, twisting his hands awkwardly in his lap. “I didn't think it mattered,” he says softly.

Leia says heavily, still holding his shoulders. “Of course it matters. Why wouldn't it?”

“Well, because...it doesn't?” Luke offers lamely. “Because he doesn't feel the same way and anyway, now he is dating you and - “

“Yeah, because you introduced him to me instead of telling him how you feel,” Leia sighs, dropping her arms. 

“Why would I do that? I like having him as a friend.”

Leia sighs dramatically, rolling her eyes toward the ceiling. “Luke, you are one of the smartest, most capable people I know. But sometimes you are so damn dense I have no idea how you made it this far in life.” She tells him frankly. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Luke gripes, frowning at his sister. 

“Why do you think it is so impossible that he feels the say way?”

“Leia,” he whines. “It doesn't ma-”

“Yes, it does,” Leia insists. “It matters to me.”

Luke groans miserably, hanging his head. “Why are we even talking about this? He just doesn't feel the same way. It is fine, really. Yeah, I mean, I get sad about it sometimes but it'll pass. If I ignore it, it'll pass.”

Leia looks at him seriously for a long time before saying anything. “What if you don't have to ignore it?”

“What?”

Leia reaches out to take Luke's hands in hers. “We have always shared everything else.”

Luke just starts at her, completely lost. “ _What?”_ ”

“I am saying, I don't mind. I actually kind of like the idea. And I don't like when you dismiss yourself like that. Han loves you too, I'm sure of that.”

Luke is openly gawking at her now. “Wait, back up. What? How do you know that? And, he's not a sweater or a tube of lipstick. We can't _share_ him.”

“Okay, I admit it might seem a little odd but who is to say we can't have the same boyfriend?”

“A lot of people would say that,” Luke informs her.

“So what? Fuck them!”

Luke laughs, shaking his head. “Han would never go for that. Even if he did like me, which he definitely doesn't.”

Leia squeezes Luke's hand and gives him a small smile. “Just leave that part to me.”

“What? Leia, no-”

“Relax,” she soothes, “I'm not going to tell him how you feel until he tells me how he feels.”

Luke tries not to roll his eyes. “Good luck with that.” He looks at her for a moment, curious.   
“You really wouldn't mind?”

“I really wouldn't.”

 

 

 

Leia pretty much knew exactly how the conversation with Luke would go. Han is a different story. It is a lot harder to get him to open up about things and Leia isn't going to pretend there is no chance of scaring him off here. 

Han ends up starting the conversation for her. “Babe, what is it? You have been sighing all day.”

Leia looks up, thinking over her next words. “Well, I have something I want to talk to you about but I am not sure how you will respond.”

Han lets out a breath. “Now I'm curious. And a bit nervous.”

“Do you like Luke?”

“What?” Han laughs. “Of course I like Luke. He's my best frie-”

“No,” Leia interrupts him. “Do you _like_ him.”

“ _What?_ ” Han tries to laugh again but it doesn't come out very believable. “What are you talking about. Of course I don't. That's ridiculous. Luke is, he's not, I don't. Not like that. I mean, he, we...” Han stammers. 

“Are you done yet?” Han just stares at her. “Was that supposed to be convincing?”

“Yes?”

Leia shakes her head before scooting closer to him on the couch and pulling his arm over her shoulder. “It wasn't. At all.”

“I don't – I'm dating _you._ ”

Leia rolls her eyes. “Yeah, I know that. That's not what I asked.”

“I mean, okay. I don't know. There might be... _feelings_ for the kid but they don't matter.” Leia groans. “I'm dating you and he would never feel the same way so it doe-”

“Why are both so dense?” 

“Excuse me?” Han looks offended.

“He likes you too, you complete idiot.” Leia snaps, exasperated. 

“Hey! And also, what the hell are you talking about?”

“He likes you, you like him. I don't care. Go make out with my brother!” There was probably a more graceful way to say that. 

“ _What the hell are you talking about?_ ” Han repeats, completely dumbfounded. 

“I really don't know how I could make it any clearer. You can date us both. Luke and I talked about it yesterday.” Han is staring at her, mouthing hanging open. 

“You, he – What? How would that even work?”

Leia shrugs, unfazed. “We'll figure it out. We divide out time pretty evenly as it is. Now, your one on one time with Luke can include like, sex and stuff.” Han is still staring at her as though she started growing extra limbs. “I don't really see how it would change the dynamic at all.”

“You are being serious with me right now?” Han says after a moment. 

“Of course I am.”

Han suddenly pulls her into a tight hug, eliciting a giggle from Leia. “Have I ever mentioned that you are the best girlfriend in the universe?”

“Once or twice.” Leia kisses the edge of Han's mouth. “Luke is going to be home in about a half hour. I wont be here. Tomorrow, we can all sit down together and talk this out. But I think you two should spend tonight together.”

Han buries his face in Leia's shoulder. “I definitely don't deserve this.”

“Probably not. But Luke and I definitely do,” Leia teases. 

 

 

 

When Luke gets home that night he dumps he coat and back near the door, too tired to deal with it right away. 

“Hey, kid.” Han's voice from the couch startles him, causing him to yelp slightly. He blushes at his outburst, flashing Han a smile. 

“Hey. Leia home?”

Han shakes his head. He can't take his eyes off Luke. “No,” He says casually, swinging his legs off the couch and standing. “In fact,” he says as he rounds the couch, slowly approaching Luke. “She said she probably won't be back tonight.”

“Oh.” Luke swallows, mouth suddenly very dry. _Did Leia talk to him?_ Luke wonders, heart pounding. “Do you want to watch a movie?”

Han hums, considering. “Not really,” He admits, taking a step closer to Luke. 

“Oh?”

“Hmm, I talked to Leia this afternoon.”

Luke gulps, fidgeting with the sleeves of his oversized sweater. “You did?”

“Yup. And I hear you talked to her yesterday.”

Luke nods. “That's true.” Han hasn't taken his eyes off him since he walked through the door. Luke feels his cheeks flushing as he tries not to break eye contact. 

“So.”

“So.”

There is a moment of tense silence before they both burst into nervous laughter. Han grabs Luke by the shoulders and pulls him into a hug, muffling his laughter in Luke's blond hair. “This is weird. Is this weird?” He asks after a moment, arms still around Luke. 

Luke wraps his arms around Han's middle, holding onto his leather jacket. He presses his face against Han's chest, taking a deep breath. “Yeah. A little,” he mumbles. He pulls back just enough to look up at Han, cheeks pink and smile nervous. Han reaches up, cupping his cheek and returning the smile. For a moment, Luke can't really remember how to breath. Luke licks his lips, drawing Han's attention that way. 

“It still feels like this is not allowed, you know?” Han murmurs, leaning closer just a fraction.

“Yeah,” Luke breathes. 

“But it is, right? I can kiss you right now?”

Luke nods. “Yeah.”

And then Han is kissing him. Luke lets out a whimper, practically melting in his arms. Han backs him up until Luke's back hits the wall.

“I didn't think,” Luke pants between kisses, “that you liked me. Ahhh,” he breaks off into a moan as Han nips at his neck. 

“Aw, kid. I-”

“Tell me later,” Luke demands. “Kiss me now.”

 

 

Han wakes up in the morning tangled in blankets and Luke's limbs. Luke whimpers softly in his sleep, twining tighter around Han. He strokes a hand up and down Luke's back gently until he starts to wake up. Luke groans sleepily, burying his face in Han's chest.

“Kid, how many pillows do you have?”

“Eight,” Luke replies, eyes still closed. “Why awake? Sleeping.”

Han chuckles warmly, tangling a hand loosely in Luke's hair. “It's about time to wake up.”

“No,” Luke whines. 

At the moment, the front door bursts open as Leia announces her presences. “Morning, boys!” She calls, kicking the door shut with her foot as Chewie rushes to greet her, jumping up in her arms and barking happily. “Okay, okay. Good to see you too, Chewie.”

“In here!” Han calls from Luke's bedroom, neither making any more to get up.

Leia grins at them when she stops in Luke's doorway. “You two look so cute,” She announces. She tosses off her jacket and kicks off her shoes as she makes her way over to Luke's bed and crawls in on the other side of Han. Chewie jumps on the bed after her, making everyone laugh as he struggles to get comfortable across their legs. Han kisses Leia's forehead, wrapping the arm not full of Luke around her shoulders. Leia rests her arm across Han's middle, right above Luke's arm. The twins smile at each from across Han's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! Send my skysolo prompts and I will probably fill them. I am desperate.   
> http://nightvalemeteorologist.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I might write a follow up for this with Anakin finding out about this relationship development.


End file.
